Visions!
by Gibbsfan1
Summary: Summary : Gruesome murders lead to NCIS and the FBI working together. Visions, Headaches, Attraction, Sexual tension and Emotions complicate matters. Pairings: Gibbs/Jasmine, Tiva, McAbby...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a new idea I've had.**_

_**I know that I have a number of other stories in varying stages of completion and I will probably update them shortly. I am changing jobs and I'm hoping to have more time to focus on my writing.**_

_**BTW I'm meeting with an editor this weekend and she is going to help me get my other stories – Non NCIS stories – E-published... Do you think people will be interested enough to buy my novels??**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Anyway, I do not own anything re NCIS... But I do love them...**_

_**Summary : Gruesome murders lead to NCIS and the FBI working together. Visions, Headaches, Attraction, Sexual tension and Emotions complicate matters. Pairings: Gibbs/Jasmine, Tiva, McAbby...**_

ooooOOOOoooo

_Silver hair..._

_Ice blue eyes..._

_Sensual lips..._

She smiled as the vision unfolded.

_Strong shoulders... _

_A broad chest... _

_Beautiful hands..._

Her breath caught. He was strong and attractive, in a raw, sexual way ...

_He reached out to her, a hunger in his eyes and a sexy smirk on his face..._

"Ohh!" She moaned hugging her pillow, heat suffusing her body.

_Wind ruffled his hair... dark clouds hide the sunlight of a moment ago..._

_Angry thunder broke the silence surrounding them..._

_Lightening, electric and terrifying, excited and terrified her at the same time..._

_The wind got stronger, forcing her thick, long, red hair loose and sending it whipping around her head, blocking her view of this beautiful man._

"No!" She complained, sexual frustration mounting.

_The wind died done..._

_The lightening and thunder disappeared. _

_As she got her hair out of her eyes, she searched for him..._

_Where is he? _

"Where are you?" She repeated. She wanted him.

Then she saw him.

"No." She sobbed.

_He no longer reached out to her._

_His body lay prone on the cold wet ground..._

_Dark, warm blood... trickled down the side of his face..._

_Creating a pool that just kept spreading..._

"No!" She shouted, emerging from the vision.

Gulping to catch her breath, she rushed to her bathroom and proceeded to vomit.

_No... Who is he?_

_What does this mean?_

_Oh God... Why do I have to be plagued by there damn premonitions!_

_I don't even know him!_

_How am I going to save him?_

She asked these questions in a rapid monologue, as she pulled herself off the floor and stripped her damp night shirt off. Stepping into the shower she sighed as the hot water cascaded down her body.

"Calm down, Jasmine. Just calm down. You'll figure it out before it's too late."

ooooOOOOoooo

_Author's Note:_

_That's it for this chapter..._

_Let me know your thoughts... _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note:_**

**_Thank you to all the reviews and to all who are reading this story._**

**_This chapter is longer and I think you're going to enjoy it. _**

**_Please read and review soon..._**

**_BTW I plan on updating Enemy Within shortly so stay tuned..._**

**oooOOOOooo**

Gibbs walked into the office, his footfalls silent.

As usual Ziva was focused on work. McGee's hands flew across his keyboard. And Tony lounged in his seat, aiming a paper ball at McGee's head. Gibbs walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head just as he threw the paper ball.

"Ouch!" Tony complained.

Seeing the glint in Gibbs' eye Tony sat up straight and started working. A moment later, Gibbs' desk phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"We're on our way." Gibbs replied hanging up.

"What we got Boss?" Tony asked standing up and grabbing his gear.

"A dead female Navy Officer in Norfolk. McGee, get Ducky. Ziva gas the truck. Let's move." Gibbs ordered heading for the elevator.

**oooOOOOooo**

Pulling up to the crime scene, Gibbs glared at the other agents on the scene.

"What is the FBI doing on our crime scene?" McGee asked.

"That's exactly what I intend to find out." Gibbs replied, stepping out of the car.

"This is going to be interesting." Ziva stated, grabbing her bag from the back of the van.

"Next time I'm driving, Ziva. You almost got us killed when you took that last corner." Tony complained, holding his stomach.

"Stop complaining, Tony. I don't drive worse than Gibbs does." Ziva smirked walking past him.

"You lost Fornell?" Gibbs asked as he can to stand next to Fornell.

"Jethro," Fornell greeted. "You're late."

Gibbs took in the scene. FBI Agents had already secured the perimeter. Some appeared to be taking statements from possible witnesses. Another agent kneeled next to the dead woman. The victim lay face down, arms tied at her back, her clothes in shreds and clear evidence of sexual assault. Blood coated the ground beneath her pelvis and along her left side.

Gibbs turned his attention the kneeling agent. Her long, mahogany red hair held back in a single ponytail was the first thing to peak his interest.

"DiNozzo, sketch. Ziva, photo's, McGee bag and tag." Gibbs ordered while observing the agent still kneeling next to the body.

"You do know the deceased is a Navy Officer, right?" Gibbs asked Fornell.

"Yeah, and you do know that she is Senator Mayfield's granddaughter, right." Fornell replied.

Gibbs looked at him and asked, "So what do you want and what do we get?"

"You get the body and all the evidence collected. We investigate jointly and when the case is solved the FBI gets the credit."

"So nothing changed."

"Same old, same old, Jethro. NCIS should be used to it by now." Fornell smirked as he and Gibbs moved around the body.

"Fornell, your agent's doing something weird over the body." DiNozzo chirped.

Having rounded the body Gibbs got his first view of her face. She was beautiful. Her complexion was sun-kissed, her lips full and her hands, soft. And her eyes were closed. But DiNozzo was right. She was doing something weird, moving her hands in a circular motion over the body.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Fornell, but he indicated that they remain silent.

As they observed the female agent she started speaking.

"Laughter..." She smiled.

_If she was beautiful before, she was gorgeous now._ Gibbs thought.

McGee and Ziva stopped working the scene and everyone watched the female agent.

"She knew him..."

"A silver watch on his left wrist..." She frowned.

Gibbs looked at Fornell again. He put his finger to his lips. Gibbs nodded and looked back at the agent. She appeared to be in her late twenties. From what he could see of her physique, she was slim, not too tall and generously endowed.

"A wedding band on his left ring finger..."

DiNozzo made to say something, but Gibbs stopped him. Despite that DiNozzo hummed the title music from the Twilight Zone.

"Mmmm, No... She wants him to stop."

"She doesn't want to do it... not tonight."

"She tells him..."

"Argh!" The agent gasps as if in shock, her face contorting into a grimaced of pain.

"He hits her... Argh!" She jerks as if she is the one being hurt.

"Again and again..."

Tony, Ziva and McGee move forward, as does Gibbs. Fornell warns them to hold back by raising his hands.

"Violates her... Arrggghhh! God!" She moans out in agony.

"Fornell." Gibbs questions. It is clear that she is in pain.

"Not yet." Fornell replies.

"Stabs... her... Oh God! Her baby... he kills her baby... Aarrrgggghhhh!" She jerks, falling onto her back, unconscious.

"That's why I don't work for you Fornell. You work your people to death." Tony said as Fornell and Gibbs kneeled next to the fallen agent.

"Is the FBI running a new experiment on their agents? Torturous visions, perhaps." Ziva scowled.

Fornell ignored their comments, concern for his agent clearly evident on his face.

"Agent Shah, Jasmine?" Fornell tapped her cheek.

She didn't respond. Just then Ducky and Jimmy arrived.

"Jethro, you didn't tell us there were two bodies." Ducky admonished.

"There aren't. Agent Shah collapsed a moment ago. Take a look at her Ducky. The rest of you get back to work." Gibbs ordered.

For some reason he continued kneeling next to her as Ducky started taking her vital signs. She stirred, turning towards Gibbs as if in pain. He automatically reached out to her, his palm cradling her cheek.

"Is she okay Dr Mallard?" Fornell asked, worry furrowing his brow.

"Her BP's high and her pulse is racing at 148 per minute. What did you do to this poor lady?" Ducky scowled.

Fornell ran an hand over his face.

"Yeah Fornell, why don't you explain what just happened?" Gibbs asked, his voice tinged with irritation.

"Agent Shah's new. Just in from 4 years in India. She is known for her extrasensory abilities and this is the first case she's worked on. She told us not to interfere when she has an episode as it could be dangerous. None of us thought it was real until just now." Fornell stated.

"Extrasensory Abilities? Do you mean she is a psychic?" Ducky questioned.

Fornell just nodded. Tony whistled in the back ground until Ziva pulled him away.

Gibbs looked back at Agent Shah.

_A psychic! What next?_ He thought incredulously.

Then he remembered all she had said and he wondered if there could possibly be something to it. She sighed at that moment, her eyes fluttering open. Looking up her hazel, green eyes collided with Gibbs'.

She smiled, lifted her hand to his cheek and whispered, "You again. I've missed you. When are you going to stop teasing me with these tantalising glimpses of your gorgeous self?"

"Aamm Agent Shah, are you okay?" Fornell asked as Gibbs' cheeks turned red.

Ducky laughed enjoying Gibbs' discomfort.

"What!? Oh!" Jasmine gasped, confused.

Then she realised that she was still touching Gibbs and he was not just a vision, but a flesh and blood man, a very gorgeous, warm, flesh and blood man.

"Oh my God. I'm ..." She mumbled, sitting up too quickly.

Pain rushed through her skull as it always did after an intense vision.

"Oh!" She gasped, grabbing her head.

"Slowly my dear. I suggest we get you out of the sun and provide you with some refreshment. Jethro, do you mind?" Ducky asked.

Jasmine needed help but when she realized who Jethro was, she rushed to say, "Thank you. I'm fine. I'll get to my car myself."

"Jasmine, let me help you." Fornell offered, causing her to turn unsteadily and knock her forehead against Gibbs' jaw. Gibbs reached out to prevent her from falling.

"Oof! I'm ... aaahhh ... sorry, Jethro." She murmured pulling free of his hold and heading to her car.

Gibbs, Fornell and Ducky watched her go.

"Do you know her, Boss?" Tony asked, stepping up to them.

"No." Gibbs said turning away.

_But I intend to..._ Gibbs decided.

He could still feel her hand on his cheek and her sensual eyes looking deeply at him. She intrigued him and the sound of his name on her lips... well it just made him feel certain things that he had not felt in a long, long time.

_Yes, I am definitely going to get to know you, Jasmine Shah..._

**oooOOOOooo**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Let me know if you like it... _**

**_The next sees Jasmine having another terrible vision about Gibbs._**

**_And then there parts collide again..._**

**_So stay tuned... Thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you for the reviews and private messages._**

**_Here's the next chapter enjoy..._**

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

_How could you react like that in front of everyone!_

_And what will he think of you?_

_Argh!!_

Jasmine fumed, her hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel of her car. She was dizzy, nauseous, hot and the pain from the vision still zigzagged across her body.

She watched the scene in front of her, her gaze automatically seeking out Gibbs. He was just as he had been in her vision, gorgeous...

"OH God!" Jasmine gasped when she remembered the blood spreading around his head.

"He's going to be hurt. I need to stop it. I have to..." Jasmine vowed.

Then her eyes collided with Gibbs' through the windscreen of her car. Her breath caught as she sensed that the attraction was mutual.

"I need to get out of here." Jasmine said, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away.

She watched Gibbs watch her depart in her rear view mirror.

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

A few hours later back at NCIS head office, Gibbs walked into autopsy. Ziva, Tony and McGee followed him.

Ziva had completed interviewing the deceased boss and colleagues. Tony had run a search on her background and had come up with a list of old boyfriends and enemies. McGee had run her phone and banking records while looking for any surveillance footage he could get his hands on.

"Ah Jethro. I was just about to call you." Ducky said.

"What you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Our poor Petty Officer was beaten, raped and finally stabbed to death." Ducky said.

"So Fornell's new Agent was right!" Tony was shocked.

"It appears so." Ziva smiled, placing her hand out to receive 20.00 from Tony.

McGee grinned as Tony scowled.

Gibbs remained quiet, memories of Jasmine in the grips of pain assailing him.

"The blade left imprints on her lower ribs and her femur. Abby is using that to identify the weapon. From my preliminary analysis I think it as a close combat serated hunting knife. Other then the knife wounds, her left shoulder was dislocated, all the fingers on her right hand were broken, snapped one at a time and her ankle was crushed. Abby's taken a picture of the bruise on her ankle to match to the soles of the boot that was used. Jethro, this poor woman was tortured." Ducky said anger evident in his voice.

"Was she pregnant, Dr Mallard?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Ziva, she was 12 weeks pregnant with twins." Ducky said.

Ziva swore in Hebrew. Tony paced.

"Agent Shah was correct about everything." McGee said.

Gibbs turned away heading out of autopsy, his phone in his hand.

"Fornell, we need to speak to Agent Shah." He said.

"Jethro, I gave her the rest of the day off." Fornell said.

"She was right."

"Jethro, she can't go through another vision like this morning. She spent most of the morning throwing up and battling a splitting headache."

"Fornell, he's still out there and she may be the quickest way we can get to him."

Not to mention that Gibbs wanted to see her again. He wanted to understand what she'd meant by her words _"You again. I've missed you. When are you going to stop teasing me with these tantalising glimpses of your gorgeous self?"_

"Okay. I'll call her." Fornell cut the call.

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

Jasmine sighed.

He was back ... in her room... in her bed... in her arms... touching her.

"Aammm... Jethro..." She moaned as his lips nuzzled the pulse at the base of her neck.

His hands were warm and rough, leaving goose bumps as they glided across her bare skin. Her hands roamed across his shoulders around his arms, to his hard, muscled chest. She leaned forward to place butterfly kisses across the broad expense of his chest, stopping to nip at his nipples and enjoying his gasps of desire.

He flipped her onto her back and settled between her legs, trapping her.

"You're mine." He growled preparing to enter her.

"I'm yours..." She replied, lifting her hips, eager to join him.

Pain suddenly sliced through her mind.

"Jethro!" She shouted.

He was no longer in her arms.

He lay on the ground.

His precious blood draining from his body.

"No!" She sobbed.

"No ... No ... No!" Jasmine jerked awake, terror and pain pulsing through her veins.

"No... I can't let him die."

Then she heard her phone ringing.

Pulling her duvet around her now shivering body she moved shakily to the living room to answer the call.

"Hello." Her voice squeaked.

"Agent Shah, I know I gave you the rest of the day off. But we need you. Can you get to the NCIS head quarters in the next 30 minutes." Fornell asked.

"NCIS..." _Jethro will be there._

"Agent Shah, are you okay?" Fornell asked, hearing her breath hike.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be there." Jasmine said, before hanging up.

She took a hot shower hoping it would ease the tension in her shoulders and help with the headache that pounded at the back of her eyes. She didn't have time to dry her hair, so she left it loose hanging down her back as she left her apartment.

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

Gibbs arrived back at the NCIS building, coffee in hand, just as Jasmine was being cleared through security.

"Agent Shah." He greeted.

She spun around to face him, her face turning crimson at his close proximity.

"Agent Jethro." She said, recovering her composure.

"It's Agent Gibbs. Jethro's my first name." He smirked.

"Oh...sorry, Agent Gibbs."

The elevator dinged and Gibbs gestured for her to enter. He noticed her hesitation as she stepped in. She seemed on edge and Gibbs wanted to know why. She also avoided making eye contact, which was strange after the look they had exchanged at the scene.

"The information you provided this morning was pretty accurate." Gibbs commented hoping to get her to ease up.

"It usually is. This vision was more vivid than most and the details were explicit. Sometimes I have hazy visions where it isn't possible to get as much information. Sometimes the visions kind a jump leaving out details." she spoke very fast.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, watching her as she looked around the elevator, her breathing becoming shallow.

"I ... I don't like elevators." She said.

Her hand was now massaging her forehead and she leaned against the far side of the elevator.

A second later the elevator shook and came to a standstill. The lights went out and the emergency lights came on.

"Oh no!" Jasmine gasped.

"The generators will kick in any moment." Gibbs said.

"I ... I need to get out of here!" Jasmine gasped.

"Why didn't you say you were claustrophobic?" Gibbs growled hitting the elevator alarm.

"I'm not..._ usually_. I ... Oh ... I need air." Jasmine said.

She wavered and would have fallen to the ground if Gibbs hadn't caught her. In catching her, his coffee ended up on the ground.

"Easy." Gibbs said, holding her close.

She smelled of honey and spice. Her body was warm and firm against him. Her hair tickled his nose. He leaned further into her, holding her close, As her warm breathe hit his neck a jolt of pure desire shot through him.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes in the dimmed light.

She looked back, her stare drowning in his.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I..." she didn't say anything more.

She couldn't, not with Gibbs lips locked against hers demanding entry. She gave in, wanting to taste him. He was real and it was so much better then in her visions. He tasted of coffee and man. His tongue ran riot across her mouth, his lips suckled her lower lip, his teeth nipped the sides of her mouth. He pressed into her holding her flush against the elevator wall. His hands twisted in her hair kneading her sculp. He kissed her deeply, pulling her tongue into his mouth and worshipping it with his own. His hands moved down her body, resting at the sides of her breasts, finger tips brushing her sensitive buds.

She moaned out, need pulsing through her body in waves. He groaned, wanting more and knowing that this was crazy.

As if to save both of them, the generator kicked in and bright lights flooded the elevator.

Gibbs pulled away, abruptly. Jasmine turned away too embarrassed by her unbridled passion.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said.

"Me too." Jasmine whispered.

But the only thing they were sorry about was the interruption.

They wanted each other with a need and passion beyond either's experience...

When the elevator dinged open, Gibbs walked out almost running Tony and Ziva over.

"Boss, you okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't reply. At the same time Jasmine exited the elevator and headed in the opposite direction hoping to find the lady's cloakroom.

"Tony." Ziva said pointing to the spilled coffee on the elevator floor.

"I wonder what..." Tony started to say aloud.

"Let's get refills." Ziva cut him off, her head moving from Gibbs' direction to Agent Shah's.

"It's going to be a long night."

"Yeah, an interesting, long... long night." Tony said as the elevator doors closed.

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_That's it for this chapter._**

**_Let me know your thoughts._**

**_The next sees Jasmine and Gibbs discuss the case... While trying to deal with their heated emotions._**

**_So stay tuned..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for reviewing my loyal fans. I love you guys...**_

_**I've been reading J.D.Robbs series of books. So this story may have a bit of her style in it. By that I mean it will be gritty, sexy and rough. **_

_**Let me know your thoughts... I think you will get to like Jasmine eventually and I will be incorporating the team more into the story from this chapter onwards.**_

_**So Enjoy...**_

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Jasmine could still feel his hands on her breasts, his tongue in her mouth, his body pressed against hers. Her body thrummed with need and she wished they hadn't been interrupted because she knew he would have taken her and it would have been amazing.

She splashed water on her face, smoothed her hair back and took a few moments to calm down.

_Snap out of it Jasmine..._

_You will have him! It's only a matter of time._

_You know your visions are never wrong._

_You need to focus on the case now..._

_You have to find the killer, before he strikes again._

"Strikes again?" Jasmine asked the walls in the cloakroom prompting another vision to enter her mind.

_Red haired woman, a boot to the stomach, her clothes in tatters, _

_His behind her, forcing his way into her unyielding body, tearing her insides. _

_The knife twinkles in the pale moonlight as it arcs down into her back. _

_She cries out. _

_Pain everywhere. _

_He moves in for the final act laughing as he slices her stomach open. _

_He laughs still thrusting into her now dead body. _

Jasmine gasped, collapsing to the floor. Her headache intensified and nausea threatened to empty her stomach again. This time she didn't experience the victim's pain but she saw and heard every cry of agony.

Jasmine shuddered, pulling herself off the floor. Eyes wild, she rushed out of the cloakroom in search of Gibbs.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

In the car on their way to the nearest Star Bucks, Tony asked, "Did you see Gibbs' face?"  
"No." Ziva replied. "But I did take in Agent Shah's bruised lips, mused hair, rumpled blouse and heightened pulse. Her eyes were dazed and her hands trembled. She was highly aroused and shaken."

"Wow, such detail." Tony was impressed.

"So what did Gibbs look like?" Ziva asked.

"He was tense, his walk stiff, his hands clenched into fists, his lips red, his eyes brighter somehow." Tony replied.

"So he was just as turned on as her." Ziva smirked.

"Don't you think she's a bit young for him?"

"Tony come on. Gibbs is a very attractive man and he is in excellent shape for a man of his age. Besides from what I've heard through the grape shine, he enjoys woman and is a superb lover." Ziva said.

"It's grape vine, and who is your source. Whoever it is seems to be speaking from experience."

"Yes and no." Ziva replied, a smirk on her face.

"What does the grapevine say about me?"

"Ah let me think. Oh yes, they say you're like a stallion a stud."

"Yeah, that's right." Tony grins.

"But the minute there's too much interest or a sense of domestication from your partner, you turn tale and run." Ziva laughed as she got out of the car to get the refills.

"I just haven't found the one I'd like to be domesticated by... But that could be changing." Tony said to himself as he watched Ziva, his eyes drifting to his favourite part of her anatomy, her butt.

"Yeah. It's definitely changing." He repeated stepping out of the car to follow her.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

Gibbs sat at his desk, his eyes focused on his computer screen, him body hard and throbbing with need. He didn't understand what happened. One moment he was looking at her and the next he was ready to spread her legs and take her. He had never felt such a rush of uncontrollable lust in his life and he had never felt this crazed. He had to have her and it was going to have to be soon... very soon.

"Boss." McGee stammered.

"What!" Gibbs snapped.

"Abby's got something." McGee replied.

Gibbs stood up and headed to the elevator.

"You coming McGee?" he asked.

McGee jumped and raced to the lift. He hated it when Tony and Ziva left him alone with a pissed off Gibbs.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

Down in the lab, Abby's music threatened to shatter every glass instrument in the room. Gibbs walked into the lab, followed by McGee. He immediately turned the volume on the music down, causing Abby to spin around in surprise.

"Yeh Bossman." Abby greeted.

"What you got Abby?"

"Oh I see, we're in a grouchy mood today." Abby pouted.

McGee standing behind Gibbs indicated that she move on and quickly before Gibbs gave both of them a tongue lashing.

"Right. I was able to gather DNA from the foetuses so I will be able to trace the father via DNA testing, that is when you have someone that you want me to test."

"Okay." Gibbs turned to leave.

"I have more." Abby shouted.

Gibbs turned back and stared at her.

"The boot print on her ankle matches a tread from a new CAT boot, the hunters range. The size is between 9 and a half and 10 and a half."

"McGee..." Gibbs said.

"I'll run a list of CAT outlets and see who sells that range of boot and who purchased the boot since it became available in stores." McGee replied, his fingers already flying across Abby's keyboard.

Gibbs turned to leave again, "Call when you have more."

His cellphone rang as he reached the elevator.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"I have more." Abby's voice chirped.

He turned and headed back to the lab.

Raising his eyebrows he waited for her to continue.

"I've narrowed the knife down to one of the following. One, A Gerber Gator. It has a 3.75 inch straight/serrated edge with a clip point for extra sharpness in the tip." Abby said, putting a picture of the said knife up on the plasma screen.

"The other options I have are the SOG Seal Pup Elite and the Spyderco Pacific Salt. They're 3.8 inches long with a straight / serrated edge. Their tips also curve up for a more violent thrust. Because of this the wounds they leave a large." Abby said, bringing pictures of the other knives on the screen.

"I'll trace the dealers." McGee automatically said.

Gibbs nodded, kissed Abby's forehead and whispered, "Good job."

As he turned to leave, Jasmine rushed onto the lab.

"Gibbs." Jasmine gasped, grabbing Gibbs' forearm.

Her action surprised McGee and Abby. They remained quiet as they watched the two.

"Agent Shah?" Gibbs tried for a formal tone aware of his sub-ordinates eyes on them.

"Gibbs, his going to..."

She was distraught, her hair still mused, her face pale, her breath coming in short, shallow puffs.

"Who is going to what? Calm down, you're not making any sense." Gibbs said.

She loosened her grip on his arm and hit him. Abby gasped and McGee's jaw dropped open.

"Listen to me." Jasmine urged.

"I am." Gibbs replied. He was ... amused by her. She was beautiful.

"Gibbs!" Her grip on his arm tightened. Suddenly he sensed fear in her movement. He also sensed her need to find an anchor, her need for safety. Could he become that for her?

"Take a deep breath and then tell me." Gibbs said his hand wrapped over hers.

"_Argh_!" She lifted a hand to her forehead.

"He is going to ... Oh my head!" Jasmine growled. She started wavering.

"Jasmine?" Gibbs watched her eyes roll back as she collapsed in his arms.

"Get Ducky." Gibbs ordered as he lowered her to the ground.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Ducky examining Jasmine and Gibbs lingering close by. **_

_**The rest of the team observe Gibbs and Jasmine and speculate about what could happen between them. Tony and Ziva flirt... Abby plays with a deck of Tarot Cards and surprises McGee by revealing what the cards say about him and his feeling for her...**_

_**So stay tuned...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews. Glad you are enjoying it.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Please review soon.**_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

"Tony, move over and let me drive." Ziva insisted.

"If you drive, we won't have any coffee left for Gibbs. It will all end up in my lap." Tony replied.

"Being a little bit damp never hurt anyone."

"Damp." Tony swallowed hard.

"Yes, in fact, some think it is a pleasant sensation and can lead to other pleasurable pass times."

"Such as?"

"Oh come on Tony. You must know what I mean." Ziva said smiling seductively.

"I do have an idea, but would love you to elaborate." Tony shifted in his seat.

"Okay." Ziva said. She turned to face him completely.

"It involves…"

"Involves?" Tony asked.

"The removing of access clothing." Ziva toyed with the top button of her round neck t-shirt.

"Removing of access clothing…" Tony forced himself to look at her face and not her fingers as they skimmed the tops of her breasts.

"And the flexing and stiffening of certain muscles in preparation." Ziva leaned forward.

Tony's hand trembled, the coffee cups shaking as a result.

"Stiffening of certain… muscles?" Tony repeated, a certain part of his anatomy stiffening.

"And then when ready, penetrating the surface and riding the wave for as long as you can." Ziva whispered taking the tray with the six coffee's in it out of Tony's hand.

Tony groaned. He was pulsing with arousal.

"Riding the wave." Tony choked.

"Yes, Tony, surfing can be very pleasurable." Ziva laughed, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Tony stared at her, arousal and frustration perched on his face. He didn't try to hide it and when her eyes skimmed over his body and did a double take at his crotch, it was Ziva's turn to feel uncomfortable and turn away. Tony smiled at that.

_Next time, I'm going to make you 'damp' and then we'll see how much fun that will be._

**_oooooOOOOooooo_**

Back in the lab, Gibbs held Jasmine as McGee and Abby stared down at them.

"Oh dear, collapsing twice in a day is not good." Ducky observed. "Help me remove her jacket Jethro."

Gibbs reached for the zipper on Jasmine's jacket and pulled it down. With the jacket off, Jasmine's white sleeveless, V-neck t-shirt and lacy white bra below tantalized Gibbs. Her rapid breathing forced her chest to rise and fall, exposing the tops of her breasts for Gibbs' hungry eyes.

_Jethro, get a hold of yourself! _Gibbs was disgusted by his wayward thoughts.

Ducky wrapped a pressure cuff around her arm and pumped it. Next, he placed a thermometer under her arm and ordered Gibbs to hold it in place.

"What happened?" Ducky asked his hand on her wrist taking her pulse.

"She ran in here trying to tell me something." Gibbs replied.

"She complained about her head and collapsed." Abby said.

"Fornell did say that the visions she has do give her headaches." McGee said.

Abby and McGee hovered nearby, very interested in how Gibbs held Jasmine and the way his eyes roamed across her body. Abby smirked looking at McGee. He tried not to look back until she pinched him. He nodded then to indicate that he saw what she did. Gibbs was _hot_ for the FBI agent.

Gibbs felt sensed their speculation and barked, "Get back to work."

"On it Boss."

"Right Gibbs."

"Her pressure's 135 over 100, too high and her pulse is 144. Her temperature is slightly elevated." Ducky said, concern creasing his brow. "Maybe we should get her to the ER."

Gibbs felt a jolt of worry sizzle through his body.

_Just how bad is this?_

Jasmine chose that moment to moan.

_"Argh… God damn it…"_ She swore as she forced her eyes open.

Gibbs' face loomed over her.

She touched his cheek and she said, "I don't have time for …"

_pant … _

"Your seduction now…."

_Mmmm _….

"I have to speak…"

_pant … _

"To the real you!"

Abby laughed, McGee gagged and Ducky smirked. Gibbs on the other hand grinned devilishly.

Oh yes, despite the headache and collapsing, she was definitely into him and from what he could gather, her thoughts, visions ran much hotter then his.

_"Oh No!"_ Jasmine gasped, closing her eyes.

"Agent Shah, I was just saying that a visit to the ER would not be out of order." Ducky said, shooing McGee and Abby away.

"ER. _No…_ No. It's just a headache. I get them all the time." Jasmine said, pushing away from Gibbs and sitting up.

Her head felt like a volcano was erupting in it. Yes, she did suffer from headaches occasionally but nothing of this magnitude.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Gibbs asked, helping her to her feet.

The earlier vision flashed through Jasmine's mind, sending shards of pain across every nerve ending in her skull. She swayed and Gibbs was forced to wrap his arms around her.

Then she looked up into his face, her eyes red with pain.

"He is going to kill again, tonight. Red hair. The officer has red hair. He rapes her and …."

"Jasmine, just breathe and try to calm down." Ducky ordered.

McGee and Abby moved closer. They noted the way Jasmine wrapped her fists into Gibbs' collar. Her eyes were focused on his face, but she didn't see him.

"He rapes her… hurts her…" Jasmine sobbed  
"its okay Jasmine. Can you see any landmarks, street names, buildings?" Gibbs asked his arms securely wrapped around her body.

"Water. Trees. Shrubs…Very quiet, except for her screams."

"That's good. What else do you see?"

Jasmine sobbed, "I can't … the knife… he …"

"We have to stop her." Ducky says.

"Fornell said it could be dangerous to stop her while in the middle of a vision." McGee quickly said.

"Jethro, her blood pressure's spiking. She's going to pass out again."

"Jasmine, you're safe. I've got you. Just tell me what else you see." Gibbs urged.

Jasmine's breathing changed. Her hands wrap around Gibbs' neck and she held him close. Tears streamed down her face.

"Swings and a slide, a wall… a child care facility … Navy children…."

"McGee."

"I'll get a list of all the daycares and child care centers near naval bases." McGee replied.

"It's okay." Gibbs whispered to Jasmine.

"No. We're too late. She's dead." Jasmine sobbed on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Shhh. Let's get you to the ER." Gibbs started steering her out of the lab.

"No!"

"Agent Shah,…" Ducky started to say.

"No please. I hate hospitals."

Gibbs nodded thinking they had that in common.

"Okay, but I want you down in autopsy so that I can look you over once more and give you something for that headache." Ducky's voice broached no argument.

"You can look me over. But no meds." Jasmine said, pulling out of Gibbs' arms.

Ducky reluctantly nodded mumbling about stubborn agents.

Jasmine looked up at Gibbs and whispered, "Thank you."

Gibbs kept his arm around her waist as they headed for the elevator.

**_oooooOOOOooooo_**

As McGee ran the list of daycares and childcare facilities, Abby cleared her desk.

"Abby what are you doing."

"I'm consulting my cards, McGee."

"Why?"

"Why? Didn't you just see what happened?"

"Yes I did."

"And…"

"And?" McGee drew a blank.

"I want to know what's going to happen next. Bossman's smitten and it's such a thrill to see him that way."

"Abby, come on. The cards can't tell you what's going to happen next." McGee said.

"Oh really. Let's see. Shuffle the card and give me four from anywhere. Hurry up McGee I don't have all night." Abby insisted.

"Okay." McGee shuffled the deck of Tarot cards and handed four cards to Abby.

"Aha… Oh….naughty, naughty McGee." Abby laughed.

"What?" McGee blushed.

"You are attracted to someone at work."

_Oh no._ McGee couldn't believe it. He had to get those cards away from her.

"No, I'm not done yet." Abby smacked his hands away.

"You have naughty fantasies about her." Abby smiled.

"Abby this is ridiculous. You're just making it up."

Abby glared at him as she stood up and crowded him.

"You see her in a studded black leather corset, black panties and sheer black stockings. Red heels, red lips and dark eyes. She is like a cat on the prowl, ready to pounce on …. You!" Abby growls as she pushed him onto a chair and straddled him.

"Abby! Oh God. How could you know that?"

"It's all in the cards, McGee." Abby smiled, leaned forward and kissed him.

"Abby…" McGee sighed, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"Enough!" Abby pulled away abruptly. "We'll explore these fantasies when the case in solved."

Abby smiled as she stepped back to her computer and started working.

"McGee, Gibbs will be back any moment." Abby said.

She wasn't as unaffected as she pretended to be.

"Right, Gibbs and the case." McGee snapped out of his shock and got back to working. But being so close to Abby wasn't helping him.

_This is going to be tough._

**_oooooOOOOooooo_**

**_Author's Note:_**

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me know your thoughts….**_

_**The next sees Gibbs gets Ducky to spike Jasmine's drink with meds. Then he has to baby sit her as another vision rocks her… He may have to comfort her … as only a man can! The second body is discovered. Tony and Ziva may just share a kiss ….**_

_**So stay tuned….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here's the next chapter….**_

_**Enjoy and review soon…. Thanks!**_

_**oooooOOOOOOooooo**_

"I'm fine." Jasmine repeated.

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged glances as they stepped off the elevator and headed into Autopsy. It was clear that Jasmine was not okay. Her eyes were closed to slits and she leaned against Gibbs for support, her hand twisted into the side of his jacket. Her breathing was still shallow and she occasionally took in huge gulps of air.

"I would feel better if I looked you over." Ducky said as Gibbs helped Jasmine onto the autopsy table and forced her to lie down.

"How are we going to find him?" Jasmine asked. She shielded her eyes from the bright lights as she bent her knees and turned to her side. Gibbs stood at her back. He placed a hand on her neck and gently massaged. He noted how tight and tense she was.

"We'll find him." He replied.

He could not understand what it was about her that made him feel protective and lustful at the same time. He didn't like seeing her in pain. He wanted her the way she'd been in the elevator when they'd kissed. He'd felt her rising passion, her heat and he couldn't wait to be with her.

"We need to hurry." Jasmine turned on the bed and looked up at Gibbs. "He's going to kill again and again. He is so angry, so betrayed." her breathes became shorter, choppier.

"Jasmine, you need to calm down." Gibbs wondered whether she was having another vision.

"I hope you're not having another vision my dear." Ducky stated, as he wrapped the pressure cuff around her arm.

"It's not a vision. It's more of a feeling. He," She rubbed her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. "He hates women, navy, army… women in uniform."

_Gibbs tucked that bit of news away._

"How does he find his victims?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jasmine said in frustration.

Ducky held her wrist to take her pulse. That done he pushed her jacket open and placed the stethoscope on her chest. Gibbs' eyes automated skimmed over her exposed cleavage. He wanted her breathing like this when he made love to her. She was beautiful! Ducky pulled the jacket close and Gibbs had to force his rising desire down.

"He wants them to suffer. The knife … it personal. He wants them crying … begging. The rape is part of the ritual." Jasmine said. Her eyes were closed, her hands fisted.

"Your pulse is still racing and your BP's too high. I really recommend a visit to the ER and pressing the stop button on these visions and feelings." Ducky said.

"No ER. And I wish there was a stop button."Jasmine said. She sat up and stretched her neck from side to side. Gibbs remained at her back. He placed both hands on her shoulders and continued massaging. It just felt right, him touching her. And she didn't pull away. In fact she leaned into him. Ducky watched but didn't comment on it.

"Jasmine, do your visions usually lead to these physiological symptoms." Ducky asked. He lifted her eyelids and examined her eyes. Her pupils were slightly dilated. Ducky exchanged a worried glance with Gibbs.

"No… Yes, I mean, I always get headaches but not as bad or frequent as this. Occasionally I become nauseous and sometimes I throw up. The passing out's never happened before." Jasmine replied, her hand moving to her head again.

Gibbs looked at Ducky and mouthed, _give her something for the pain_.

"What do you usually take for the headaches?" Ducky asked.

"Nothing. I usually sleep it off."

"Are you allergic to anything?" Ducky asked moving away from them to the office.

"No." Jasmine leaned her head back and it rested against Gibbs' torso. At this angle he had an excellent view down her top. He closed his eyes a moment later.

_You are killing me …_

"Jasmine I going to give you a shot for the pain. It's either that or you go to the ER." Ducky said as he returned.

"No please. I do not take pain killers. They …"

_Stop being so stubborn, woman. _Gibbs was becoming annoyed at her continuous refusal.

"Jasmine, you're in pain." Gibbs said.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"You've been saying that for the last hour. If anything you're looking worse now than you did before." Gibbs said. It was true. Her face was too pale and tense, her eyes red with pain.

"I'll be fine…"

"Listen, I need you on your feet ready to go so we can catch this guy. You're no use to me it you can barely keep your eyes open." Gibbs said, hoping to jolt her. It worked but not the way be wanted it to.

Jasmine, pulled away from him, her spine straight, her eyes wide open. That cost her and Gibbs felt like a cad for doing that.

"Agent Gibbs. I am fine. I'll just freshen up and then I'll be ready to do whatever you need me to do." Jasmine said.

_Shit!_

_I didn't want you pulling away. _

"Okay my dear. At least lie down for a few minutes and rest your eyes while I make you a cup of tea." Ducky urged.

"Thank you Dr Mallard. A cup of tea is exactly what I need. Agent Gibbs I'll be done in a moment." Jasmine replied. She didn't lie down. Nor did she look at Gibbs. She held onto the steel table to keep from rubbing her head.

Gibbs didn't say a word to her as he walked away towards Ducky.

"Give her something for the headache."

"I can't force her to take …"

"Put it into her tea." Gibbs ordered.

"Jethro." Ducky clearly didn't want to do that.

"You're a doctor and you can see that she is not behaving rationally. You should take matters into your own hands and provide her with the care she needs."

"Well, when you put it that way." Ducky conceded. He made the tea and added a small dose of MST Continus, a granular form of Morphine to it. Stirring it, he handed it to Gibbs to take to Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up at Gibbs, her face tense as she accepted the tea. She didn't say a word as she gulped the hot tea in one swallow.

"I'm ready." She said standing up and heading out of autopsy ahead of Gibbs.

"Jethro, keep a close eye on her. That dose of Morphine can lead to drowsiness." Ducky warned.

"Will do." Gibbs said, following Jasmine to the elevator.

_**oooooOOOOOOooooo**_

In the lab, McGee and Abby filled Tony and Ziva in on what transpired between Gibbs and Jasmine.

"And Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off her." Abby said.

"That means something did happen in the elevator." Tony said.

Tony and Ziva told them about how Gibbs and Jasmine behaved when they exited the elevator.

"Abby, can you hack into the surveillance tapes of that elevator?" Tony asked.

"Of course I can." Abby said as her hands flew over the keyboard of her computer.

"Abby, we shouldn't…" McGee said.

"This is none of our business…" Ziva interrupted.

"Okay. That's the feed from the elevator. There the power went out… but surveillance runs off a generator." Abby said as she cued through the surveillance tape.

"She looks agitated." Ziva said.

"Whoa…" Tony gasped as Gibbs leaned into Jasmine and devoured her mouth.

"Go Gibbs!" Abby cheered.

"Oh boy! We shouldn't be watching this." McGee grimaced, stepping back from the computer.

"Damn right! Get back to work." Gibbs' growled startled all of them.

They turned and ran from the lab, even Abby.

Jasmine, who'd been standing in front of Gibbs, looked away, a deep flush marring her skin. She felt hot, very hot.

"That shouldn't have happened here." Jasmine said.

"You say it like if should have happened somewhere else." Gibbs was intrigued by her and this was the first time she'd said a word to him since leaving Autopsy.

She ignored his comment and said, "We have work to…"

The heat was becoming stifling and he mouth extremely dry.

"Work to …"

She reached for her head, the pain had dulled but dizziness assailed her. Her body felt unstable, her legs like jelly. Then she realized what had happened.

She turned to Gibbs and growled, "You … _drugged_ … me!"

Gibbs didn't reply. Instead he became concerned by her flushed face and wild eyes.

"What is it?" He asked reaching out to her as she swayed.

"_Meds… lead… to… visions … nightmares…_ _Damn you!_" She shouted, before falling into his arms.

_**oooooOOOOOOooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**I know where I want to go with the Gibbs / Jasmine angle. The Tiva and McAbby will be scattered in between. Let me know what you think and what you want to see…**_

_**The next chapter sees Gibbs taking care of Jasmine as the worst vision yet, rocks her. **_

_**And a second body is found…**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon. Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**_

_**WARNING : Adult Content in this Chapter!**_

_**Enjoy! Review soon… Thanks…**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

_Shit!_ Gibbs swore as he lifted Jasmine into his arms and carried her to the elevator.

She wasn't unconscious, just trembling and dazed. And that worried Gibbs. As he stepped onto the elevator he held her close and felt her breathe hit his neck at regular interval.

She murmured, "Hot … so hot. _Damn you, Gibbs_!"

She stretched in his arms, arching her back and forcing her jacket to fall open. Gibbs watched her breasts rise and fall. Her puckered nipples pushed up against the t-shirt and he was tempted to lean forward and …

"Mm, so hot, _Jet..hro_… Need to get out of …" She leaned further up in his arms as she tried to force her jacket off.

"Easy Jasmine. Easy." Gibbs urged. Her movements increased the friction between her hip and a rather sensitive, engorged part of his body.

Gibbs exited the elevator and headed for the private rooms at the back of the building. These were used by agents who spent the night when working long hours on a case. He had one allocated to his team. He kicked the door open, stepped in and locked the door behind him.

Gently he placed Jasmine on the bed and prepared to pull away.

"No. Help me out of these clothes… _too hot_!" She complained.

Gibbs helped her out of her jacket and turned to retrieve the blanket at the edge of the bed. He turned back to Jasmine in time to see her pull her t-shirt off in one smooth move.

_Oh God! _Gibbs groaned.

Her lacy white bra pushed her breasts up, enhancing her cleavage. Her nipples were pebbled and her heavy breathing teased with the possibility of revealing them. Gibbs' already pulsing body screamed for release. He wanted her. He had to have her. God she was so sensual, so erotic.

"_Hot!"_ She repeated as she lay back and unbuttoned her pants.

_Oh God! I can't take much more! _Gibbs closed his hand over hers stopping her.

"Need to…" Jasmine sighed, wiggling her hips below his hand. Her movements flattened Gibbs' palm across her lower belly forcing his fingers to run across the apex of her thighs. Gibbs closed his eyes, his body painfully aroused.

Then she stopped abruptly and turned away, her breathing harsh, her skin flushed.

"You should leave." She said.

It was the first coherent thing she'd said since the meds had taken effect. She removed her hands from under his and shielded her breasts.

Gibbs nodded, removed his hand and reached for the blanket that had landed on the floor. He covered her and turned to leave. She withdrew her arms from under the blanket but kept her breasts covered as he opened the door, and turned back to look at her.

Heat sizzled between them and Jasmine closed her eyes effectively shutting him out. When she heard the door close, she proceeded to remove her pants. She was just so hot, and although the meds had started the effects, Gibbs had intensified them.

_Damn him… He's going to pay if I end up having a nightmare,_ Jasmine vowed as her body started relaxing and sleep overtook her.

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

Gibbs stood outside the room catching his breath and getting his arousal under control.

_I need coffee. _

He wanted to avoid running into DiNozzo or Abby. He would get coffee and then get back to keeping an eye on Jasmine.

As he reached his favourite coffee shop, his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Boss," McGee said, "I've got a list of 6 nursery schools situated near Naval bases."

"Get DiNozzo and Ziva to check them out. Have you got lists of the kids attending and the teachers…"

"Should have it all within the next few hours."

"You have two." Gibbs said. "Get Abby to run background checks of everyone."

"Will do, Bossman." Abby's voice filtered through.

"Do you have anything on the boots or watch?"

"Nothing on the watch yet." Abby said.

"There are 4 stores that sell that type of boot. They're closed …"

"McGee!"

"But I'll call the owners and get them to open up and give me the details of the buyers immediately."

"Gibbs, we're sorry about the … about watching the … watching you and Jasmine." Abby stopped, as the line went dead.

"Oh boy. He's really pissed at us." McGee said.

"Yeah," Abby replied.

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

The vision started out sensual and sexy.

_Gibbs was waiting in a hot tub for her. His silver hair slicked back and glistening in the moon light. His eyes roamed over her naked body causing butterflies to take flight in her stomach. She took a shuddering breathe as she stepped into the tub and lowered herself._

_He crooked his finger indicating that she should come to him. She refused, instead turning her back to him and hugging the side of the tub. She felt as much as heard the water move behind her as he approached. He surrounded her, his hands resting next to hers, his chest behind her back and his hips mere millimeters from her butt. He lifted her hair and moved it aside over one shoulder. Then his lips touched her skin and sensations flooded her body. He licked from her shoulder up to her ear lobe and bit down on it making her cry out. His hands circled around her, one locking possessively onto her breast as the other went exploring down her belly. As he cupped her, she threw her head back in exquisite delight. _

_His fingers kneaded her breast, pulling and rolling her nipple, making her arch and gasp. His other hand teased her nether lips apart and stroked her sensitive bud in an ever increasing rhythm._

"_Jethro…" _She murmured aloud.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Gibbs sat in a chair next to the bed watching her. She was arching off the bed, her one hand on her breast the other hidden under the blanket, her knees bend.

_I should leave_. But he couldn't. She was like a nymph, beautiful in her sensuality.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_He didn't let up. He stroked fast and then slow. He even dipped inside her but pulled out before she could ground into his hand. Heat surged and built within her. She felt him hard and pulsing behind her. She shifted her legs apart to give him access, but he just teased, when she wanted him to plunge in. _

"_Jethro…"_

**ooooooooooooooo**

Her breaths came in little puffs, her hands moved faster across her skin. Her blanket slipped off her hips exposing her beautiful body to Gibbs' eyes.

_Shit! _Gibbs stood up uncomfortably hard with desire. It was either that, or he would reach out for her.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_He kissed her neck and shoulder, biting as he pulled hard on her nipple. She felt the shudders start deep inside her, his fingers flicking over her at a maddening speed, his hard flesh rubbing against her entrance, driving her mad._

"_Jet…hro… ahhh!"_

**ooooooooooooooo**

She had kicked the blanket completely off now and Gibbs watched her hands stroke her body the way he wished he could. Her back arched and her hips rocked up and down as if…

_Oh God! Jasmine… I want you so bad!_

**ooooooooooooooo**

_She was so close to completion, she urged him on, begging him to take her. As the shudders became more pronounced, she felt him shift and anticipation along with his brilliant stroking hands, had her ready to explode._

"_Jethro! Take me now!"_ Jasmine demanded out loud.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Jasmine! _Gibbs choked as he watched her stiffen. Then she moaned out her release and he thought he too would explode. She was exquisite in her ecstasy, skin flushed, pulse racing, gasps and moans filling the air. She settled down long moments later, turning onto her side. Gibbs moved to cover her with the blanket only when he was sure that he wouldn't touch her.

He felt horrible for having watched her. But at the same time he was thrilled that she wanted him that way.

"When we make love, you will be fully aware and I will make sure you feel every touch. Oh Jasmine!" Gibbs sighed, taking a seat again and gulping down his now cold coffee.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jasmine floated as her release still lingered in her body. Then another vision flashed through her mind.

_She was running, fast. _

_And he was after her… the big boots, the silver watch._

_Gibbs was there too, calling out to her. _

_Jethro, where are you. Help me!_

_The footfalls grew louder and closer, the maniacal laugh surrounding her._

_No! I have to get away._

_The laugh grew louder still, the footfalls closer._

"_No!" _Jasmine cried out aloud_. _

Gibbs stood up and was instantly at her side.

"Jasmine, wake up." He urged.

She heard his voice, but it was within her vision. She looked around for him.

_The knife flashed._

_A cry split the air._

_Gibbs' body lay at her feet, blood gushing out and staining the ground._

_His dead eyes, staring up at her. _

"_No! No!" _Jasmine gasped for breathe jerking awake and lashing out.

Gibbs held her close talking firmly and calmly. "Jasmine, you are safe. It was just a dream."

"_No! Oh God No!"_ She continued, this time pulling him closer.

"Shh, you're safe."

"_But… you're not!"_ She gasped, hugging him tightly.

"_You're not!" _

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me have our thoughts asap. **_

_**The next sees more of Tony and Ziva. Also Gibbs tried to get Jasmine to explain her dream/vision.**_

_**Abby suggests alternative therapies to calm Jasmine down.**_

_**So stay tuned…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews… I loved them…**_

_**Warning: Adult content in this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy and review ASAP…**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs urged. She was practically naked, clad only in her lacy white bra and panties. He held her close and reveled in the warmth of her skin.

"You're not safe." Jasmine whispered.

"Jasmine…" Gibbs pulled back to look at her. "It was just a dream."

"No." Jasmine insisted. _It was much, much worse then a dream. But having you so close in clouding my focus. I want you._

Gibbs saw the change in her. She shifted in his arms and lifted her hands to his face.

"So soft, and yet … tough." She said as she ran her fingertips down his cheeks and across his lips.

Gibbs sat still, looking at her. He wanted more then her touch. But he needed to reign himself in. He had a case to work, damn it!

"Jasmine," he said. "What did you mean?"

He pulled away and lifted her blanket up to her chest. She looked from his face to the blanket in his hands.

_No… Not this time… This time you're mine!_

She closed her hands over his and pushed the blanket down to her thighs. Gibbs audibly groaned as she got onto her knees in front of him.

"I wonder if your hair is as silky as is it in my visions."

_Just how often have you been having visions of me? _Gibbs wondered. Then he couldn't think any more because her hands were in his hair, sending shivers of anticipation down his spine.

"Jasmine…" he tried again. _You're playing with fire!_

"Shhh let me enjoy this." She insisted as she placed her finger on his lips. "I wonder if you really have a sensitive spot just below your ear, where you jaw meets your neck."

"_Oh God!" _Gibbs groaned as she leaned forward and first licked and then sucked on the spot, sending a spiral of desire straight to his pulsating erection. Gibbs' hands tightened around her as he tilted his neck to give her roaming tongue better access.

"_Mmm,_ it does drive you crazy!" Jasmine whispered in his ear.

"Jasmine, you need to…" Gibbs tried to get some kind of control. Damnit he was a Marine, not a God Damn teenager. But the fire raging in his pants just then rivaled his teenage years, he was sure of that.

"Shhh, Jethro…" She kissed his cheek, her hands floated down the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons.

_Jasmine… Damnit!_

"_I want to feel your tongue in my mouth."_ She kissed his other cheek.

"_I want to kiss your chest and … bite … your nipples."_ She flick said tongue against his earlobe as she pushed his shirt off.

"_I want to hold you in my hand and feel you swell and go rock hard… just for me." _Jasmine whispered, her hand running down his chest, stimulating his erect nipples before settling on his pants.

_You're killing me! And I'm loving it!_ Gibbs didn't dare breathe. He was always the dominant partner, taking the lead. This was totally knew to him and he didn't know yet how to react other then to enjoy her teasing and bask in the haze of intense arousal she wrapped around him.

"_But most of all I want to feel you… thrusting hard and fast …deep… mmm … deep inside me…"_ Her breathes came in small puffs.

Gibbs closed his eyes as she freed his erection from the confines of his pants.

She pulled away from him, looked heatedly at his long, thick, hard sex, licked her lips and looked him right in the eyes.

"_So if you want me to stop, you better leave now!" _

Gibbs grabbed her then. He ripped her bra and panties off in a nanosecond. His lips locked onto her breast as she pushed his pants off his hips. He pushed her back onto the bed. She spread her legs, holding his head to her breast as he suckled and nipped her sensitive nipple.

"_Aahhh!"_ She gasped, as he plunged his fingers into her throbbing, wet woman's core. His fingers drove her mad and she come seconds later, his name tearing through her throat. Before she could recover her breathe, she felt him shift, cradle her knees on his forearms.

"Look at me." He demanded and she did.

"Take me!" She urged.

She felt him touch her. His eyes moved from her face to that most intimate part of them and then back to her face. He growled as he drove forward, hard and fast and buried himself deep inside her.

"_Jethro!"_ She cried out. He was huge… he was amazing … he invaded, engulfed and consumed her …

He was rough but she could take it. She urged him on, telling him how he made her feel. She gasped, sighed, and shouted begging him for more. He groaned and swore when he felt her pelvic walls clench about him. He kissed and bit her neck and breasts, heightening her orgasms. She came twice more. Digging her nailed into his back, pulling him close and biting his ear lobe, she demanded, "Come for me Jethro! I want to feel you explode!"

Her words fired his already raging body. Her tight body fisted around his throbbing sex and her fingers clutching his butt finally pushed him beyond this world into the most powerful orgasm of his life.

She rocked her body against his, holding him deep inside, milking every last drop of his sex juices, as he collapsed, drain and elated on top of her.

"You have taunted me for months," Jasmine whispered. "Also making me come without penetration. I see now that no vision could have compared to what you just did to me."

"Do you always talk so much?" Gibbs lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"Well, I like to …. _Mmmm_." Gibbs stopped her words with a devastating kiss.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

Tony stumbled in the dark, his foot catching in a tyre that was half buried in the Nursery School playground. He grazed his knee and to make matters worse, he hit his thigh onto an iron pin that held a trampoline in place.

"Blast it! This place is a damn safety hazard. How the hell did they ever get a licence to operate as a school?" Tony complained. He felt the telltale stickiness of blood against his thigh. _Shit!_

Ziva laughed as she shone her torch in his direction.

"Are you okay, little boy."

Tony glared at her and she laughed harder. _She'd been taunting him all day and he'd bloody well had enough!_

"Officer David, when you're done hackling, can we get back to the job on hand." Tony said moving around the playground towards the back doors of the school. Ziva quietly followed.

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva commented, "There's nothing here."

"Three done, three to go." Tony said, turning around and heading for the car.

That was when Ziva noticed the shine on his trouser. Staring at him, she realized that he was favouring one leg over the other.

"Tony, what's wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing, let's go." Tony was irritated and in pain. He knew that the bleeding should have stopped by now, but he didn't think that it had.

"Something is obviously wrong," Ziva said, running to catch up to him. She grabbed his leg in an effort to stop his forward momentum, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Ziva!"

"You're bleeding." Ziva felt like the biggest cad for laughing at him early.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch."

"A scratch, that's been bleeding for almost 20 minutes. I'm taking you to the emergency room right away, you could need stitches."

"Ah Ziva, I didn't think you cared." Tony stated. He was nauseous with the smell of blood. The fact that he hadn't eaten in the last 7 hours didn't help either.

"Let's go Tony. This is a playground, rife with dirt, germs and vermin. That cut could get infected." Ziva warned.

Tony stared at her and swallowed. The last thing he needed or wanted was to end up in the hospital fighting a fever again. The time he'd spent fighting the plague had been more then enough to last a life time.

"Ducky can take a look at it when we get back." Tony said, heading away from her towards the car.

_Oh you stubborn, infuriating, adorable man!_ Ziva didn't know whether to Gibbs' slap Tony or to pull him close and sooth him. Instead, she grabbed his arm and stopped him again.

"Ziva!"

"Tony?!" She removed the scarf from around her neck, kneeled in front of him and placed her torch in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the amount of blood staining his pants. She decided that they would head back to NCIS head quarters immediately and get his injuries seen to.

Tony stood still, watching her as she wrapped her scarf around his thigh, her fingers gently brushing against his hip, thigh… _groin_. Blushing, Ziva stood up and headed straight to the driver's side of the car.

_Oh Ziva!_ Tony sighed before saying, "I intend to get to the next three nurseries and back to NCIS in one piece, Ziva."

"Just get in Tony." Ziva ordered.

She was shaken by the unbridled desire she suddenly felt for her partner.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

Back in the lab, Abby and McGee discussed the case.

"Gibbs is going to kill me." McGee said.

"McGee, it is not your fault that one store burnt down tonight and that the owners of the other two are away on vacation until the end of the week. You did at least track the 4th one." Abby said.

"Yeah and they haven't sold a pair of those boots yet."

"Oh Timmy, I'll protect you from grouchy Papa Bear." Abby said wrapping her arms around McGee's neck.

"By the way, I get all turned on when you're so jittery."

"Abby… mmm … you said… later?"

"It is later, McGee." Abby smiled, leaned in and kissed him. It was a slow, sensual, mutual exploration, a kiss for the sake of a kiss…

"Nice. McGee. Very nice." Abby said a moment later.

"Yeah, very nice." McGee agreed, not wanting her to pull away.

"It's been 90 minutes. I wonder where Gibbs is." Abby said.

"Gibbs." That shook McGee back into agent mode.

"He took Jasmine to the back room." Abby said.

"Before going out for coffee."

"He sent Tony and Ziva to check out the nurseries."

"So he should be in the bullpen?" McGee said.

"Nah, he would have been down here already demanding an update. He hasn't called once to check up on us or on Tony and Ziva." Abby said.

"You don't think…"

"Think… Oh… OH …" Abby gasped and smiled in the same moment.

"Oh Boy!"

"_Gibbs and Jasmine could be in the back room…"_Abby clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh Boy! Remind me to change the sheets the next time I decide to spend the night here." McGee said as his phone rang.

"Agent McGee."

"Agent McGee, I can't reach Agent Gibbs." The NCIS dispatch officer said.

"Go ahead Sandra."

"We have just received a report of a dead teacher at Toddler Land Naval Nursery School." McGee took down all the details before hanging up.

"Abby call Tony and Ziva and tell them to head to the school. Then find Gibbs. I'll get Ducky." McGee said, as he left the lab.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**The next sees the team working the scene.**_

_**And heated looks between Gibbs & Jasmine keep everyone guessing.**_

_**And do you want Tony's wound to be infected?**_

_**Jasmine may have another vision…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP….. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I guess the previous chapter was too much for some of you…**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and for reviewing.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review soon… Thanks.**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

Gibbs lay on his side, spooning with Jasmine as she slept.

He was amazed at the way they had come together, hot and heavy. He also liked the way she took the lead and the way she talked about how he made her feel. He planned on asking her to elaborate on the various visions she'd had of him. Maybe, if she wanted, they could even act out those visions.

He ran a hand down her back and over her hip as he leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on her shoulder. She sighed and he smiled. She was beautiful, sexy and passionate. And he was enthralled by her. And that was dangerous, very dangerous. And in their blind haze of aroual neither one of them had thought to use protection._ Shit!_

Then he heard it again, the buzzing of his phone. Slipping out from behind Jasmine he reached for his phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Abby filled him in on the dead teacher found at the nursery school. He swore as he roused Jasmine. They had been frolicking while an innocent woman had been killed. Never before had he lost focus of a case the way he had tonight. He didn't like it.

Jasmine dressed in silence. Her joy at their coming together fading with the news Gibbs gave her.

"I should have tried harder to find her. Now that we've been together…" she surprised him by blushing.

"I'll be able to concentrate better, no more sexual … tension to deal with." Just saying the words made her hot. She turned her back to Gibbs and dressed quickly then.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

Ziva watched Tony. Although he did a pretty good job of trying to cover up the pain, she wasn't fooled. In addition an uncomfortable silence settled over them. As Ziva got onto the Freeway that would take them back to the navy yard, the sky lit up with lightening and it started raining. A moment later, Tony's cell phone rang. Ziva listened to Tony's side of the conversation.

"Head to Toddler Land Naval Nursery School." Tony said when he hung up.

"That's about twenty five minutes away. You need to go to the ER. Your leg's still bleeding." Ziva said.

"Ziva, we have a dead teacher to take care of and Ducky's on his way to the scene. He can take a look at my leg there." Tony said.

Ziva got off at the next off ramp and then headed back the way they had come. She planned on keeping a very close eye on her partner.

The bad weather turned worse. Rain lashed down on the crime scene, soaking Ziva and Tony within seconds. They found the vehicle of a local LEO parked nearby. He must have been the one to call it in.

"Tony, I told you to stay in the car." Ziva shouted.

"We have to secure the scene, Ziva. Or did you forget why we're here." Tony replied.

His leg throbbed mercilessly and he wondered just how badly he'd hurt himself. Moving forward he shone his flash light down an incline at the back of the school.

"NCIS!" Tony shouted, trying to be heard over the rain and wind. Now in addition to the throbbing in his, he was freezing.

"Officer Perry, Sir." The local officer called up. "She's over there. I tried to cover her but the rains just too strong."

"Yeah, and it's washing all our evidence away." Tony growled as he stepped cautiously through the safety gate just in front of the incline. Tony moved slowly, holding on to branches of the trees that lined the muddy path down the incline. Unfortunately his weaker leg slipped out from under him.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted as she watched him pitch forward and roll down the hill.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

Gibbs drove fast despite the rain.

Jasmine sat next to him, her eyes closed. He wondered if she was sleeping or if she just wanted to avoid talking about what they'd done, shared. They had to discuss the possibility of her falling pregnant.

"Jasmine…"

"Shhhh," She whispered. "He is close."

Gibbs looked at her sharply and realized that she was having vision. Her fists were clenched, her brow furrowed and her lips drawn. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes moved rapidly below her eyelids.

"Describe him." Gibbs ordered.

"Mean, cruel… ah, needs to inflict pain. The scent of tobacco surrounds him. He's close… so close."

"Describe the surroundings."

"Wet branches… mud… rain… lightening… he's close. His watching…"

Gibbs removed his phone.

"Damn it DiNozzo, answer!" Gibbs growled. But Tony didn't answer.

"He's watching them… watching her…" Jasmine warned. "In her NCIS jacket…"

"Who is he watching?" Gibbs demanded.

"Ziva… _Officer Ziva David_… She will be next…" Jasmine confirmed what Gibbs' feared.

Reaching for his phone again he called Ziva… but she didn't answer.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter…**_

_**Will Gibbs get there in time?**_

_**Will Tony be okay?**_

_**Has Ziva been taken….**_

_**Stay turned to find out and review ASAP. Thanks.**_


End file.
